


Stay on the path you so often tread

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Claiming, Epilogue, Family Dynamics, First Time, Flashbacks, Heaths 17, Knotting, Love, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating, Meadow Sex, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Protective Baron, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rimming, Shifter AU, Smut, Some A/B/O Dynamics, anamalistic behaviour, cliche sunset ending, crossdressing adam, ears/tail troupe, fairytale, heath is a flower child, heath is of age, long haired baron, werewolf elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Something dark lurks in the shadows of the woods, a creature, a wolf that's said to take those who stray from the path. Seventeen year old Heath doesn't believe the tales having walked the path since he was a child and having strayed from the path but once, only to be returned unharmed during the harsh stormIt's just like any other day when Heath strays again, only this time the wolf doesn't plan to return his mate





	Stay on the path you so often tread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



> Talea has been a big support for me for a long time now so this is for her and all she's done for me
> 
> I know you love my Baron and that you love Heath so when I was first deciding what to do as my first full work back I immediately decided on a gift for you. This came to me when thinking about those things together so hopefully you enjoy this

Heath had never believed in the legends that surrounded the forest, that's why he didn't pay to much attention to his dear mothers various warnings as he packed the basket while Heath dressed. The forest wasn't as dangerous as many believed, Heath had walked those paths for years on his own and had yet to meet a bad thing on his way to his uncle Rhyno's 

"Heath are you listening" it was Roses harsh voice that made him turn to meet his worried expression with a soft smile. Adam or as Heath often called his beloved mother, Rose softened at his look

That sigh that seemed only reserved for him and what his mother considered his antics was a comforting sound as he pulled on the red cloak he had been gifted by him that year. When he came, what their village deemed of age. His hand reached for the basket filled with fresh breads and soup that lay clutched within his mothers dainty grip. The basket was a gift for Heath's sick uncle Rhyno who was Heath's favourite family member aside from Heath's beloved mother

Rhyno lived in the woods and Heath could think of nothing better then making his way through the forest and onto the steps of the burly mans cabin. "Stay on the path" it must of been the second time he said it cause the way his mother seemed to stare through him almost shook Heath. "Of course" he smiles to help ease his worry "mother" he adds knowing just how much Adam loves that word and this time he gets a smile in return as finally he can slip the basket from Roses grip 

Before his worrisome mother could change his mind, he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then fled down the steps, tossing an 'I love you' behind him. The trip through their quaint village goes by so quick it's a blur until he reaches the path

It's only when he's at the very edge where village meets forest does he spare a glance back. He lets out a deep breath, fixes the hood of his cloak more from his mothers habit then anything and with both hands wrapped around the handle of the basket he takes his first steps onto the path and into the forest

From there the path takes him, winding a familiar yet all together strange track. One he finds stays the same despite how much time and the passing seasons may change it. He hops the three stones across the river, listens to the call of happy bird songs, sees a young fawn drinking along the winding river and squirrels playing in the hollow of a tree

The nature around him holds his attention but could never command it like the single red flower he spots just off the path 

It's a poppy, he knows that as he crouches down beside it and when he looks up there lies another not to far from it and another not to far from that like a path all of it's own. He chances a glance back, the well lit path is inviting and seems as safe as his mother had always bid it to be, but when his eyes stray back to the poppy path he feels in his heart that it is safe and decides for only the second time in his life not to heed his mothers warning

Following the path of red seems to bring back pieces of long forgotten memories from a time he first strayed, a time when he first learnt the name of what would grow to be his favourite flower. Small flickers of images and colour, nothing he can really piece together as his feet seem to follow those of the past far more then the poppy path 

Then it all breaks apart, falls away like leaves in the wind during autumn to reveal a wide open field and suddenly Heath isn't alone like he should be in this long forgotten place. A face he can't place, claws and fangs, ears and a tail, a myth he had never believed in 

The wolf was real Heath realised and he was standing before him, the gaze of a predator falling upon his prey

The basket drops but Heath can not bring himself to care if it's contents might be broken. The wolf's gaze flickers down for only a second, long enough for Heath to consider running. He doesn't, he tells himself that he'll never make it, that the wolf is quicker and that the forest belongs to him, anything instead of what he's truly feeling

Because what he's feeling is crazy

Because after that basket dropped the thought that he might be eaten was immediately consumed by the deep feeling of utter safety

The wolf is watching him, all with knowing eyes, eyes that seem to push into Heath's very soul to access him. Heath's tempted to look away but he doesn't and after scenting the air the wolves eyes change slightly as if clarity has fallen over him 

His lips quirk into what could pass as a small or mischievous smile and then he takes a step forward. Heath tenses like a rabbit poised to run but he doesn't, he won't or can't he's not sure which. Frozen by something other then fear, something the wolf seems to possess as undeterred he takes yet another step towards Heath. Step after step until Heath is both tense and relaxed and looking down rather then up at an intense stare

Warm puffed breaths ruffle his hair when a clawed hand ever so carefully pushes the hood back and off. "You came" the deep voice sends unknown shudders through his body and he looks up surprised 

"Tell me" the wolf smirks as clawed hands splay through soft red hair "do you remember little bunny." The confusion must be clear upon his face because his look changes to something more somber, amusement seems to light his pain filled eyes yet Heath can't seem to name the feeling. "Do you remember this place" he motions around the green flower filled field with the hand that had previously been in his hair

Heath misses the contact but avoids that thought by dragging his gaze over the expanse of the meadow covered in oh so familiar poppy's and the glittering of warming sunlight

Things come back to him from so long ago, dew on the leaves, a song hummed from childish lips that couldn't remember his mothers words, overwhelming excitement over the first bird of spring and the way he raced from the path so blindly to follow its sweet call. He remembers the way he failed to heed his mothers warning of an oncoming storm, tumbling through green to discover oh so sweet red

The storm and what followed, slowly how panic set in. The cold, it was so cold and then something else, something warm and safe and while unknown, something completely familiar 

 

*flashback* 

Baron had followed his small mate through the woods, worried he would be and had been hurt after the tumble down the hill. When he himself finally reached the bottom though he had to stifle a laugh as messy red hair sat up, fluffy hair so soft was strewn across his face and his basket though cast aside had miraculously survived the fall

The child however seemed to notice neither as his wondrous eyes set on the field of flowers before him. Grinning ear to ear he had leapt up to his feet and without hesitation made a dive for the nearest ones, red poppy's

Baron had watched completely endeared as his child mate had collected a flower of every hue and bought them one by one back to the basket. The small scrap on his knee not seeming to bother or deter him from his task anymore then the smear of dirt on his cheek could in the bright sun

Time passed and the child did not seem to notice the brush of wind or the change in the darkening sky as he collected plants and berries alike, until Baron was sure that the basket was so full that he would not be able to carry it. The first drops of water hitting his young face drew his attention to the sky just as a bright flash of lightning streaked viciously across it. The child tensed to afraid to move and it was like an alarm going off when the roar of thunder sounded loudly through the clearly sending him scurrying to his basket

Baron had been right though, the weight of the basket was now far to much for the young child to lift and yet he seemed determined enough to not give up. At least until another roar of thunder sent him shivering for the safety of shelter under the closest tree

He was torn between interfering and waiting, he knew he couldn't have him just yet and yet he knew he could not just leave him, far to worried the fragile creature would perish. It was a blessing when the next flash of lightning saw the child into sleepless sleep 

Picking up the limp child he held him close to his chest, sharing with his young mate his natural warmth as he retrieved the basket and headed back into the forest. He knew the child wouldn't stir even as he snuggled closer naturally seeking his protective comfort. It gave Baron the rare chance he'd wanted since first catching the scent of the child who wandered his woods and he did not waste it, committing each detail about the small being in his arms to memory

He came upon the cabin of the boys relative far to quickly, using one of his many short cuts in the woods to ensure his little mates safety. It was there he set the boy and basket down, a final sniff to ensure his health and then he knocked on the door. Baron hid, watching as the man took his mate safely within the warm cabin before disappearing back into the dark of the forest 

*flashback end*

 

"You saved me" the words leave Heath's mouth a mere whisper yet still Baron nods "but why" eyes find the wolves, now searching."Because you are my mate" his eyes hold Heath's "it's why I led you here" his voice doesn't waver as he speaks "why you feel safe here, with me." As if to further assure his point his arms move to wrap around Heath's middle, a wolves most vulnerable part "because you are mine" 

Heath was overwhelmed, yet within his arms he didn't feel afraid, he didn't want to escape. Instead he felt right, relaxed, like he truly belonged for the first time in his life

Timidly he lifted his gaze "what's your name" his voice was low but the other clearly heard him if the spark of surprised amusement was anything to go by. "Baron" his reply was simple and Heath tried it on his tongue "Baron" it was short yet refined, an odd yet fitting title for this wolf, his wolf

He didn't get anything else out as with a low growl his lips were stolen. Heath squeaked, tensing on instinct at the sound and relaxing just as quickly into his very first kiss

It certainly wasn't what he was expecting but under the suns warming rays with this careful wolf seemed far more appealing then in the hay of a barn or furs of a bed back in the village like he had imagined with any other. He pulls back just long enough for Heath to breath before reconnecting their lips, not once grazing him with fang or claw as they settle down on the ground, mouths still joined 

Heath's on his back, red cloak spread out beneath him and Baron's larger form pressed warmly over him. Gently Baron pulls back, slow and with just enough space so he can look down to observe him

Heath's already panting softly from the kiss but he can feel the colour starting to fill his face under the unwavering attention. When he reaches out to softly tug at the ribbon holding his cloak closed Heath is surprised with the utter care he takes but is grateful. The knot comes loose rather easily and it's strange just how exposed he feels when the red fabric is pushed aside

Beneath he wears a top far to soft and lacy to be made for any man in his village, yet another gift from his dear mother who's tastes run along more feminine lines. The white fabric is ruffled at its short sleeves, an odd pair to the light brown shorts his uncle had gifted him. They were closer to something boys his age should wear, like that of a wood cutter except with a fine trim of decorative green leaves that meant his mother had gotten to them at some point. No doubt as soon as he saw the fabric within his room 

It was an embarrassing choice of outfit for a boy and yet the wolf had not said a negative word, his intense gaze smouldering as he licked his lips in what seemed like approval. A pleasant shiver rushed down his spine in the best of ways, watching that tongue run across his lower lip. It was like he wanted to eat him and just maybe he did, and maybe Heath even wanted him to 

Baron's eyes roamed up to meet his and then the delicious sound of his shirt ripping filled his senses. The light wind brushed his newly exposed nipples through the now ripped fabric as Baron's warm breath brushed across his belly button. The contrast of cold and hot made him shiver while Baron's dark gaze froze him in place

That tongue darted out again and Heath groaned with unfamiliar warmth as it ran up the spance of his body to swirl around one pink defenceless nipple before carefully sucking it in. A mewl left his lips and a clawed hand came up to his neglected nipple soothing him and making him whine all at the same time. As if to continue to taste and savour him, sharp claws and teeth carefully explored him, fangs grazing his nipple but never breaking the delicate skin. He pulled back just long enough to blow breath over the hardening bud, kiss it softly then suck the other one into his mouth 

Switching hands as Heath's head dropped back to the soft fabric beneath them and his eyes slipped closed. He moaned arching up, living in the new feelings as his hands slipped into long hair, tugging softly

Baron stopped abruptly when Heath's hands ghosted over his soft ears but continued after only a moments pause. In his slowly fogging mind Heath made a note to be careful of Baron's obviously sensitive ears and to ask more on such things later. It wasn't long after that he pulled back, breath ghosting over the flushed nipple until it too was as hard as the first one

Instead of switching like Heath thought he would he licked his way back down and sent a wicked grin up at him, that made Heath blush through his own curious look. "I have waited an eternity for this" Baron growled, thumbs hooking into the corners of his shorts and shredding them with the drag of a claw on either side. He doesn't have time to be even slightly offended or embarrassed by the shredding of his clothes because Baron's mouth is back on him and it's all wonderful and new 

The way his tongue runs along his thighs and further down to that secret place he's not suppose to touch, back up to the one place a man should feel pleasure. He sucks on Heath's growing erection till it's full enough to rest against his stomach and then his tongue delves back down. Hot and wet to run across that untouched place that has always been forbidden to boys like him

The first lick has him keening and as clawed hands settle on his hips to allow a probing tongue to begin its work, Heath arches. He's breathless within minutes, living in the unknown but pleasant pleasure this creature has introduced him to

It's overly wet when Baron pulls back and Heath almost sobs at the loss of feeling, trying desperately to pull him back with pleading tugs to his long hair, only to receive an endeared chuckle as response. Soft kisses soothe him as he slowly makes his way back up his body and Heath finally focuses when the wolf removed the animal skin pants he would guess was once a deer, to reveal his own prominent erection 

"I will wait no longer" it's a deep growl but he feels every word of that sentence reverberate through him and despite lack of experience, understands. It's what the people of his small minded village try to convince him is wrong, yet laying beneath this wolf in the forest feels anything but

His legs cross naturally behind Baron's waist when he settles close between Heath's thighs, feet brush his tail drawing a sharp breath from Baron's throat. Then it's a gentle yet persistent stretch and burn as he presses forth with only the saliva from Baron's recent ventures to ease the way. It's uncomfortable and a little painful given his size but nothing Heath can't handle with the soft kisses being placed upon his throat 

It isn't until he's pressed flush against him and the deep rumble becomes an almost purr within the chest pressed to his that he understands. Mate, it's a word that means so much as Baron nuzzles at his throat and that he is yet to fully understand but it repeats within his heart and head as he adjusts just as he was made to, he is Baron's mate

Then the first thrust comes and all thought leaves him as he gasps, moans, fingers flying to strong shoulders for support. Their eyes meet, Baron's all mischief and then Heath's swept up to drown in the current of pleasure as he thrusts again. Thrust after thrust draws him closer to the peak, coils something tighter inside him similar to a spring and he's unsure if he should stop this or never let it end. It's such an overwhelming feeling, unabashed mewls leaving his lips with every movement, his dick leaking more with each moment. Leaving his navel to catch the settling pool of pre-cum his leaking in thick waves similar to the tears his weeping from purely being overwhelm with stimulation. Except Baron licks up each one before it can pool in the valley of his throat and he is grateful for the soft attention 

They kiss softly but never long, Heath's breaths are all pants and Baron's are becoming more ragged with every snap of his hips. Then he feels it, just when he thought he'd be teared over the edge there's something new and odd, something unexpected 

It bumps against him where their connected, small at first but ever growing and with each touch it seems much more persistent to get inside. Heath tenses against it though unsure, it's far to big and yet Baron's mouth is back on his neck, distracting him

It's when that tongue circles a nipple and envelops it that his knot finally pops in and Heath's cumming untouched between them with a scream so loud the forest seems to shake. They lock like that and Baron's mouth is back on his throat within seconds, fangs sinking into subtle flesh to mark him, to claim him as he finally cums deep inside 

By the time his jaw relaxes and he let's go to nuzzle and lick at the wound, Heath is lying limp beneath him a panting, blushing, blissed out mess

Baron rolls them so Heath's resting on his chest, allowing his smaller mate to focus on his breathing while they wait for his knot to go down. Surprisingly Heath gets himself back to some semblance of calm before Baron does "what was that" Heath asks shyly, cheeks tinted red

Baron smiles laughing softly at the cute reaction, given what they just done "that my little bunny was what I've been waiting forever to do." They lay in silence after that, Baron's fingers brushing soothingly along Heath's back. He seemed to have realised they would have all the time in the world now for his questions to be asked and answered

When he finally deflated enough to pull out he did so, careful yet still getting a wince from Heath who settled on his side in the crook of Baron's arm. "Baron" Heath's curious nature gets the best of him after only a few moments of silence. "Yes little one" "can I ask you a question" "only one for now" Baron replies eyes not leaving the the waning sky. It's turned orange, casting a soft glow across the meadow as the sun slowly begins to set

He's quiet for a while as if thinking about what he truly wants to ask, the sun is more then half way gone by the time he finally speaks again

"Why" "why" Baron's gaze turns to him with a raised eyebrow "yeah, why" Heath smiles softly "why now." The silence between them is comfortable as his gaze finds the suns final rays "because my little bunny, it was the perfect time" before Heath can ask he elaborates. "You had come of age, I could smell it even without the tease of your cloak" his smile gives way to a soft smirk "and with a full moon rising there couldn't be a more perfect time" 

They fall into comfortable silence again, hands finding one another as the final rays fade and their engulfed in the still darkness just before moonrise 

 

*epilogue* 

The moons just begun to rise when he hears it, the knock on the door

It's not meek enough to be his Heath so when Rhyno gets up he grabs his shotgun and checks that it's loaded. Glancing out the window on his way to the door reveals nothing but the soft moonlight up to the edge of shadow filled trees

He goes to his door and pulls it open, glances around, then finds his attention drawn down to a familiar basket. It's Heath's still full of gifts from his mother, food long since cold, poppy's and a small thread of fabric he knows once belonged on Heath's beloved red cloak. Worry sets in as his eyes find the forests edge yet again, basket in one hand, gun in the other 

It reverberates around him, one loud howl of a wolf followed by the softer nearby cry of another and a flash of poppy red

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now I'm still not back to writing consistently so I'm not sure when I'll be posting next but hopefully it won't be to long


End file.
